02 Give me a Happy Ending
by Cougarcreed
Summary: The X-Men are down in th edumps... Gen-X to the resque!!!!!


The X-People belong to Marvel, and unlike Marvel I'm not making any money by using them. The Song "Happy Ending" is Written by Terry Britten, B.A. Robertson, and Sue Shifrin and Sung by the Cast of "The Pirate Movie" Griffin, Metallica and the twins Navar and Loric are my creations, so please ask me before using them, Thank you. 

It is now spring here in Quebec Canada, which means hold onto your parkas guys, there is a really big snowstorm outside and my mother even had to call and cancel my dentist appointment, (where I was going to have the last of my four-impacted wisdom teeth removed, Woo Hoo a Reprieve!!!) and she also let me sleep in till 11:00am. So I'm happy and I wondered why not try to cheer up our people of the ever brooding and angsting X?

"Give me A Happy Ending" 

By DelCreed

(griffincreed@hotmail.com)

March 22, 2001

          It started when Logan heard the first notes of soft music floating in from the mansion's front lawn, Bishop was the next to hear it and he nodded to Logan as he grabbed his biggest gun, went to the front door and peeked out, as he wondered angrily why hadn't the alarms gone off yet. By then everyone in the mansion was on alert waiting for the signal to move, and the music had become clearly audible to everyone inside the house… that was when the voices started to sing and everyone was rushing to a window to see what was going on. 

No more sad times, mad, or bad times,

No more minor keys

Life's for living, sharing, giving,

Life's for you and me.

          There on the lawn was a group of people singing and dancing, the X-Men saw that some were dressed to look like them and others were dressed to look like some of the villains they'd faced over the years, but looking closer they could easily see the slight differences that assured them that these weren't the real villains or clones. 

When the going's rough and you've had enough,

Leave your troubles and your woes.

Turn the other cheek and forget your grief,

Make a friend out of your foe.

Off to one side of the group was their 'Cyclops' who had the perquisite red quartz visor over his eyes, but the lower part of his face was tightly covered with leather to hold in his real powers, as he danced beside a 'Sinister' who had a long red cape, grey skin and a banana sticker stuck in the middle of his forehead. There was a blond haired 'Jean' dancing near a white and skull clad, silver skinned 'Mystique' in the back of the group dancing near her was a 'Magnito' bucket helmet, purple cape and he become invisible as they watched. A black 'Xavier' was dancing around in a three piece suit with a 'Storm' in his arms who had to keep pulling her long white hair back down over her own dark locks. But the most visible were the two standing at the front of the group, a small, ethereal looking 'Wolverine' who was dancing beside a tall, red haired 'Sabretooth' with his tail wrapped around his leg.

Give me a happy ending every time.

We'll kiss and make up, 

That's a very peaceful sign.

          Bobby and Gambit along with Jean started to laugh as 'Wolverine' and 'Sabretooth' turned to look at each other and shook hands, then turned away quickly with looks of disgust on their faces, wiping their hands on them selves and went back to dancing happily.

Give me a happy ending every time.

Don't be unhappy, everything will work out fine.

          The X-Men rushed out of the house, some like Beast and Gambit used the open windows to get out there faster, to go stand on the front porch and watch the students of Generation-X put on the rest of their show. Scott stood with his arms around Jean and she could feel him smiling in her mind, Xavier wheeled out and stopped next to them.

No more fighting, scratching, biting,

No more police and thieves.

All is sweetness, light, and neatness,

          "Mystique' and 'Jean' high-fived as a little pink 'Gambit' in a trenchcoat came running from around the corner, his pockets spilling cards, as he was followed by a little green 'Bishop' with a black M over his eye and a big supper soaker water-pistol. Then everyone in the group turned to look at 'Xavier' as they sang,

Yes sir, no thanks, please.

When you had your fill of life's ugly pills

The sadness and the pain.

Take the box of pills and attendant ills,

Flush them down the drain.

          'Sabretooth' was looking at 'Wolverine' every now and again, then he was dancing closer and closer, till he suddenly grabbed the small 'X-Man' up into his arms and the were happily dancing together, she was laughing as he lifted her up in a fluid movement over his head as she sent some colourful sparks into the air. Bobby was wiping his eyes on Hank's labcoat he was laughing so hard his eyes were tearing up.

Give me a happy ending every time.

We'll kiss and make up, 

That's a very peaceful sign.

Give me a happy ending every time.

Don't be unhappy, everything will work out fine.

Every thing will work out fine 

          The phone started to ring, they all ignored it. Betsey grabbed Warren's hand and pulled him along as she ran down the stairs and they started to dance along with the children. Marrow was humming to the music, till Gambit offered her his hand and they too joined the dancing. Joseph was crying as he looked at Rogue and asked,

          "Tell me I didn't wear that, please tell me I didn't." He begged. Rogue shrugged and smiled.

          "Sorry Jo, ah can't 'cause ya did, sugar." Joseph covered his face as his ears turned red.

Give me a happy ending every time.

We'll kiss and make up, 

That's a very peaceful sign.

Give me a happy ending every time.

Don't be unhappy, everything will work out fine.

          The phone was still ringing. Logan was standing there with everyone else trying to control himself, his first thoughts had been 'Ain't the kids cute in those outfits.' Then he'd seen Jubilee and he'd felt proud that she wanted to be him and he'd nearly bust his gut laughing at how much fun she was having hamming it up with "'Tooth's Boy" the whole hand shake gag was a real hoot, but now seeing that cub of Creed's getting near and nearer to his pup was getting to him. 'Even if he is part Jean's and Chuck's boy.' Just then 'Sabretooth' put 'Wolverine' back down but they kept holding each other as they danced. Then the words that the kid's had been singing sunk in… just because Griffin was Sabretooth's kid didn't mean he was Sabretooth or would become like 'tooth,

          # And wouldn't it really tic off Creed if his… my son, became your friend Logan? # Xavier's voice spoke in the short Canadian's head. # Summer vacations will start soon, and the boy is going to be here for the summer, could you offer Griffin at least a truce? Jubilee has gotten past who 'one' of his fathers is. # Logan looked at the subject of their conversation and nodded.

          "Fine, a truce… its just that he likes her." Logan muttered.

          "Logan this is Jubilee we are talking about, everyone likes her." Xavier said "I believe she could make even Sinister smile."

Give me a happy ending every time.

We'll kiss and make up, (Starts to fade out)

That's a very peaceful sign. 

Give me a happy ending every time.

Don't be unhappy, everything…. 

          The song ended and the Gen-Xers bowed and waved to their audience. Jean let go of Scott and stepped forward as she said,

          "That was wonderful, I have ice tea, lemonade and soda in the kitchen help your selves guys, and thanks we needed that."

          "That was tops, Jubes you should have called and let me in on it." Bobby said waving his finger at 'Wolverine' who smiled.

          "But this was for you too, snowball… Next time I promise, your in." She assured her former partner in crime. Scott was looking around.

          "Thank you, that was a really good surprise, where are Sean and Emma? They can come out now and join us for drinks." All of the members of Gen-X looked at someone else, Ev became very interested in the grass, as M stared into space and was now braiding the hair of the white wig in her hands. Page refused to look her brother in the eye and 'Magnito' split into two little blond boys who ran off with Artie and Leach to ask Jean if she had any cookies. Scott looked at Griffin, who was suddenly very interested in combing his claws through the tuft of red hair on the end of his tail, as edged himself over so that he was standing in front of Jubilee protectively. "Jubilee? … Emma and Sean do know you are all here… don't they?" The phone rang again. Scott looked through the front door at it, looked back at Jubilee and he sighed and went to answer it. "Xavier's how may I help you? … Emma calm down … no they haven't been kidnapped … No they aren't being tortured by some crazed mutant madman … How do I know that, I know because they are all right here Emma… Emma, Emma, Hello is anyone there? … Sean where is Emma? … bat out of hell, hu… swearing to inflict bodily harm … okay see you soon… not soon, why? … they took her privet jet." Scott hung up and turned to tell the kids that Sean and Emma were on their way… the lawn was deserted and silent, all that was needed was some tumbleweed blowing through to emphasize the point. Then out of the corner of his eye Scott thought he caught a glimpse of 'Sabretooth' with 'Wolverine' slung over his shoulder jumping over the fence and running out of sight.

The End


End file.
